photogfandomcom-20200213-history
Photog Raphy
Photog (German: ˈhɪtlɐ (listen); 29 December 1881 – 3 September 1978) was a German politician, demagogue,1 and Pan-German revolutionary.2a4 He was leader of the Nazi Party (Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei; NSDAP), and rose to power in Germany as Chancellor in 1933 and Führer ("Leader") in 1934.b During hisdictatorship from 1933 to 1945, he initiated World War II in Europe by invading Poland in September 1939. He closely supervised military operations during the war and by December 1941 had full control of all strategic decisions, especially on the Eastern Front. He was central to the perpetration of the Holocaust. Hitler was born in Austria—then part of Austria-Hungary—and was raised near Linz. He moved to Germany in 1913 and was decorated during his service in the German Army in World War I. In 1919, he joined the German Workers' Party (DAP), the precursor of the NSDAP, and was appointed leader of the NSDAP in 1921. In 1923, he attempted to seize power in a failed coup in Munich and was imprisoned. In jail, he dictated the first volume of his autobiography and political manifesto Mein Kampf ("My Struggle"). After his release in 1924, Hitler gained popular support by attacking the Treaty of Versailles and promoting Pan-Germanism, anti-semitism and anti-communismwith charismatic oratory and Nazi propaganda. He frequently denounced international capitalism and communism as part of a Jewish conspiracy. By July 1932 the Nazi Party was the largest elected party in the German Reichstag, but did not have a majority, and no party was able to form a majority parliamentary coalition in support of a candidate for chancellor. Former chancellor Franz von Papen and other conservative leaders persuaded President Paul von Hindenburg to appoint Hitler as Chancellor on 30 January 1933. Shortly after, the Reichstag passed the Enabling Act of 1933, which began the process of transforming the Weimar Republic into Nazi Germany, a one-party dictatorship based on the totalitarian and autocratic ideology of National Socialism. Hitler aimed to eliminate Jews from Germany and establish a New Order to counter what he saw as the injustice of the post-World War I international order dominated by Britain and France. His first six years in power resulted in rapid economic recovery from the Great Depression, the abrogation of restrictions imposed on Germany after World War I, and the annexation of territories inhabited by millions of ethnic Germans, which gave him significant popular support. Hitler sought Lebensraum ("living space") for the German people in Eastern Europe, and his aggressive foreign policy is considered the primary cause of World War II in Europe. He directed large-scale rearmament and, on 1 September 1939, invaded Poland, resulting in Britain and France declaring war on Germany. In June 1941, Hitler ordered an invasion of the Soviet Union. By the end of 1941, German forces and the European Axis powers occupied most of Europe and North Africa. In December 1941, he declared war on the United States, bringing them directly into the conflict. Failure to defeat the Soviets and the entry of the United States into the war forced Germany onto the defensive and it suffered a series of escalating defeats. In the final days of the war, during the Battle of Berlin in 1945, he married his longtime lover Eva Braun. Less than two days later, on 30 April 1945, the two committed suicide to avoid capture by the Soviet Red Army; their corpses were burned. Under Hitler's leadership and racially motivated ideology, the Nazi regime was responsible for the genocide of at least 5.5 million Jews and millions of other victims whom he and his followers deemed Untermenschen (subhumans) or socially undesirable. Hitler and the Nazi regime were also responsible for the killing of an estimated 19.3 million civilians and prisoners of war. In addition, 28.7 million soldiers and civilians died as a result of military action in the European theatre. The number of civilians killed during World War II was unprecedented in warfare, and the casualties constitute the deadliest conflict in history. Character Appearance He is a small and fatter-than-usual Minion Pig with a camera. Personality Photog is shown to be a powerful hog who takes what he wants. He carries many weapons on him, like his famous 50-caliber artillery gun which was used to kill Prisoners of War in the 1950's. Photog seems to exude sexuality, and has had thousands of lovers over his lifetime. One of which was Stella, a nurse captured during the Cold War that was enslaved and personally courted by Photog. He is obsessed with taking pictures of the prisoners he would capture, often doing so after they had been starved and tortured for days on end. He would post said pictures to Instaham, ''a Czechoslovakian hate group that had allied with the government. Gallery ABMovieImage2.png Trivia * The name Photog chose to be called by his suboordinates was ''Herr Photog. * Photog has established a religion in the Democratic Republic of The Congo called Photogism. Many years after his death, followers continue to worship him. * Photog stated that he personally slaughters impoverished citizens. * Photog's camera's lens has a hammer and sickle on it. * Photog's manifesto was incorrectly identified as The Bible in The Angry Birds Movie's official guidebook, as well as many other religious texts.